Guardianas de los Merodeadores
by La otaku que lee libros
Summary: Hecate se entera gracias a las moiras de que un hijo de un merodeador será el elegido para derrota a Lord Voldemort, por esa razón ruega la ayuda de los dioses, específicamente Artemisa, según ella, ya que cualquiera de las demás muchachas caerían presa fácil en su juego de seducción. Pero todo se complica al saber que el Sr Oscuro de algún modo se entera de este hecho ¿Qué pasará?
1. Oscuro pasado Luna

**Percy Jackson & Harry Potter:**

**Guardianas de los Merodeadores.**

_**Vida antes de ser cazadora:**_

_**Luna…**_

-¡No salgas!-gritó mi madre antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación conmigo dentro.

Sería imposible tratar de salir ya que había cerrado con llave. Y como muchas otras veces me largue a llorar con mi espalda apoyada sobre la puerta mientras me iba deslizando hacia el suelo.

Oí los gritos de mi padrastro. Estridentes y grotescos y los llantos silenciosos de mi madre, que tantas veces había oído por costumbre.

Cerré los ojos y traté de borrar la funesta imagen de mi adorada madre siendo acorralada y luego apaleada por ese maldito hijo de puta, no era un vocabulario propio de una niña de mi edad, pero estando el aquí aprendía insultos como un niño de mi edad aprende con la tv.

Traté de idealizar como sería mi vida fuera de este infierno, entre golpes, maltratos y llantos. Pero lamentablemente me era costoso ver una realidad que no era la mía.

-¿¡Dónde está esa pendeja de mierda!?-me tensé en mi lugar. Me estaba buscando.

Me paré y me arrincone asustada en la esquina más apartada de la puerta, me senté y abrace mis piernas con mis pequeños brazos.

Pero no podía quedarme aquí, para que luego no poder ir a clase y tener que dar explicaciones, tenía bastante con tener THDA (Trastorno hiperactivo por déficit de atención) y ser disléxica.

Comencé a buscar con la vista, algún objeto que me sirva para defenderme, pasé la vista por mi habitación. El ropero…la cama…el escritorio, quizás pudiera usar los lápices pero no tendrían la suficiente punta para causar algún daño…pasé la mirada por los estantes donde estaban mis trofeos de Taekwon-do, pero a menos que los afilara no funcionaría. Luego lo recordé…había un palo, fino, pero largo que era de la cortina de mi habitación, la cual odiaba.

Me pare tambaleante y fui hacia la cortina, hice una mueca, a diferencia de las demás niñas aborrecía el rosa por lo que sin cuidado jalé la cortina sin importarme el arruinarla y con cuidado desenroscar el palo de allí. Era demasiado largo, tendría que partirlo, pero esperaba no hacer mucho ruido.

-¿¡Dónde mierda la metiste!?-me asustó el tono que utilizó.

Hubo un súbito silencio, luego un golpe violento, el ruido vino de la cocina que se encontraba en la planta baja.

No oí más llantos, ni quejidos. Sólo silencio, un silencio horrible, como el silencio que aparece para que luego se desate el apocalipsis.

-¿Luna?-oí una que preguntaba una voz dulce, demasiado dulce, empalagosa-¿dónde estás princesa?

Gruñí por lo bajo, si había algo que odiara más que el rosa era que me llamaran o compararan con un princesa, no me gustaba maquillarme como una y mucho menos, actuar como una, si hubiera una princesa decente que no esperara al caballero con su armadura, quizás me gustaría, pero lo dudaba realmente.

Volví a mirar el largo palo en mi mano, debía partirlos en partes iguales o de lo contrario sería muy incómodo luchar con ambos palos, aunque no me molestaría luchar como si fuera una espada.

Espada.

Esa palabra tan hermosa, le hizo recordar, había una catana en la habitación de su padrastro, escondida bajo el colchón, dudaba que el supiera siquiera como empuñarla pero debía conseguir llegar a ella y así poder defenderme. Porque, lamentablemente sabía lo que él quería hacerme, por las razones que mi madre salía lastimada, y no iba a entregarme en bandeja.

_No dejes que te toque _me había dicho mi madre y no le dejaría.

-¿Dónde estás?-esta vez sin dulzura. Con vos normal.

Tomé el palo y comencé a medirlo para saber en dónde partirlo.

Alguien chocó sus nudillos en mi puerta.

-¿Luna?-esa voz empalagosa, otra vez.

Tragué duro.

_Concéntrate_

Volví en lo que estaba haciendo, tomé un lápiz y marqué donde mantenía presionado mi dedo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo mocosa?-gruñó golpeando con sus puños la puerta de mi habitación.

Estaba nerviosa, el loco maníaco de mi padrastro estaba aporreando al otro lado de mi puerta, me quería golpear, eso estaba más que claro, pero sabía que él no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de hacer algo más si la situación le favorecía, no sabía lo que había sucedido con su madre, ya que no se la oía y eso era uno de mis mayores problemas en este momento. _Sin presiones_ pensé sarcástica.

-¡Abre la maldita puerta!-La voz se elevó y los golpes aumentaron la intensidad.

Apreté fuertemente el largo palo en mis pequeñas manos, con fuerza levanté la silla que daba lugar a mi pequeño escritorio, que usaba para dibujar, y lo dejé a un lado del respaldo de mi cama.

Apoyé el lado derecho del palo en el respaldo de la cama mientras el lado izquierdo lo apoyaba sobre la silla. No iba a arriesgarme a romper el palo con la mano, 1ra. Porque aunque sea fino el palo, podría lastimarme y mi manejo con mis armas no sería tan buena y 2da. Porque con el pie tenía más fuerza, aunque menos precisión.

Inspiré hondo.

-¡Abre la puta puerta o te cagaré a palos!-bramó. Los golpes eran más lentos pero con más fuerza.

Tragué duro nuevamente e inspiré.

Me puse en posición de combate, mi perilla se inclinó hacia abajo, mi brazo izquierdo es dobló ligeramente y la derecha me protegía la barbilla, comencé a dar pequeños saltos para poder tener reacción y ser más veloz.

Los golpes iban en aumento, poco faltaría para que derribase la puerta. Agradecí en esos momentos que haya rejas en la ventana, de lo contrario ya me hubiera lanzado hacia ella sin importarme el que estaba en el segundo piso.

Esperé impaciente. No paraba de saltar y deslizarme en mi lugar lista para oír unos nuevos insultos de mi padrastro para golpear el palo y poder partirlo.

Y los insultos no se hicieron rogar.

-¡La puta que te re mil pario, ábreme la puerta conchuda de mierda!

Sólo eso necesité, al acto de haberle escuchado empezar a putear levanté mi pierna y la bajé rápidamente.

Los golpes de mi padrastro sumado a sus gritos fueron un gran amortiguador del sonoro ¡Crack! Que salí al partirse la madera. Aunque creo que lo subestimaba.

-¡¿Qué mierda has hecho?!

Tomé ambos trozos de madera q se encontraban tirados en el suelo junto con algunas astillas, agradecí el llevar tenis en ese momento.

Tomé ambos palos, el palo izquierdo era un pelín más largo que el derecho, pero eran casi del mismo tamaño.

Con cuidado tomé un palo en cada mano, la punta que había recibido el impacto se encontraba con una gran punta, sonreí, esto me ayudaría, con un palo en cada mano, con una gran y filosa punta cada una, las empuñé para prever el peso de cada una.

Se encontraban algo pesadas, puesto que eran muy largas, pero no demasiado.

Otro golpe violento y luego nada.

Todo era calma, me inquiete, me puse en guardia con ambos palos, en la misma posición que estaba antes, saltando levemente para intentar oír algo o al menos, si no oía nada poder tener una buena reacción.

Oí un sonoro grito de parte de mi madre. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba respirando entrecortadamente hasta que no escuché el tintineo de unas llaves.

El tintineo paró al mismo tiempo que unos pasos lo hacían frente a mi puerta.

El ruido de las llaves al pasar y buscar la correcta me sobresaltó. Las llaves cayeron al suelo en un golpe sordo, una maldición y nuevamente el tintineo, junto con el sonido de la llave al chocar contra los costados de la cerradura.

Era el momento…

*****En otro lugar*****

-¡Phoebe!-gritó Zoë-¡No dejes que escape!

Un gigantesco león corría a gran velocidad, las cazadoras le perseguían junto con su patrona que se encontraba al frente.

-¡Tengan cuidado!-advirtió Artemisa en su forma de una niña de trece años-¡Sus únicos puntos débiles son su interior!

Las cazadoras aumentaron el ritmo al ver como el león las estaba dejando atrás.

-¡¿Qué monstruos es ese?!-gritó/preguntó una ex mortal.

-¡El león de Nemea!-contestó Zoë.

Las cazadoras perseguían al león donde comenzó a internarse en un pequeño pueblito, hecha de casillas de madera, la más grande se notaba a la vista en un edificio de dos pisos. El monstruo corrió hacia la casa mayor.

Las cazadoras comenzaron a subir a la copa de los árboles rápidamente para saltar de rama en rama siguiendo a la bestia, que estaba reduciendo la velocidad.

-¿Qué le sucede?-murmuró Artemisa.

Phoebe saltó de la rama hacia el lomo de la bestia con unas cadenas de plata, la bestia se zarandeaba bruscamente de un lado a otro elevando la velocidad. Soltó un gran rugido.

Phoebe cayó al suelo, cuando Artemisa iba a ordenar seguirle oyó algo que le heló la sangre…el grito de dolor proveniente de la gran casa…de una doncella.

*****En la casa*****

Con ambas maderas sostenidas por mis temblorosas manos, me subí a la pequeña silla, donde había roto la madera, y me arrodillé con los músculos de mis piernas tensos.

La puerta se abrió de un sonoro golpe. Salté de manera automática y golpee la cara de mi padrastro, aún con los palos en mis pequeños brazos, atravesé la puerta pasando por un adolorido hombre. Por el olor intuí que había bebido. Estaba cruzando el lugar en busca de mi madre pero un golpe en mi espalda me desequilibró justo en frente de las escaleras por lo que caí, solté un gemido de dolor. Los palos estaban a poca distancia por lo que extendí uno de mis brazos para tomarlos mientras con el otro me levantaba.

-¡Niña del demonio!-vociferó mi padrastro.

Con dolor me di cuenta que seguramente me había esguinzado un tobillo.

Los pasos se acercaban, ahora descendían rápidamente por las escaleras por las que había caído. Elevé la vista con furia para ver aterrorizada lo que traía en mano.

Una cuchilla.

Aterrada me impulse con el pie izquierdo, que no estaba esguinzado, y de manera torpe corrí hacia la habitación más cercana y cerré la puerta con traba.

Me di la vuelta pero lo que encontré me dejó helada.

Blanco y rojo, mucho más rojo que blanco.

Un cuerpo inerte, delgado, pude ver estropajos blancos, o lo que quedaba blanco, luego rojo, unos cabellos castaños ahora de un color oscuro y pegajoso. Aún podía ori un pequeño gorgoteo salir de allí.

-Mamá-susurré aterrada.

-¡Maldita pendeja malparida!-bramó-¡Ábreme la puerta!

Gemidos ahogados por mis sollozos se oyeron, grité, me descargué. Mi madre, mi querida madre, la persona, la única persona que tenía, mi amiga, confidente. La única persona que estaba para mí.

Estaba aterrada, y muy enojada.

El enojo fue combustible de alto octanaje, furiosa y lista para vengar la muerte de mi madre de la manera más dolorosa, tomé con fuerza ambos palos, observé la habitación, era la "oficina" de mi padrastro. Gruñí por lo bajo y tomé la sabana que cubría el escritorio, sin importarme todos los objetos que tirara a mi paso.

Cubrí a mi madre y deposite un último beso en su frente. Su rostro, enervados en lágrimas, sus ojos rojos, con la mirada desviada, no volvería a ver esa mirada de picardía, la orgullosa, enojada, o feliz, incluso la triste o preocupada. No volvería a ver ninguna de esas miradas.

Habíamos leído unos libros, eran los libros que me regalaba por mis logros.

Un libro de una joven que no tenía idea de quien era, que le ocultaron la verdad que llevaba en su sangre, que era una nefilim, una cazadora de sombras. Así veía a mi madre, como una verdadera guerrera por haber cuidado y protegido de mi todos estos años, aunque no comprendía por qué no le dejaba.

Usé una de las frases del libro, una frase que se repite mucho en todos ellos.

-_Ave atque vale_- Hola y adiós

Presioné con fuerza ambos palos para darme confianza, igualmente no le necesitaba, con lo que acababa de ver me bastaba para imaginarme arrancando su cabeza como trofeo.

Aún escuchaba sus gritos, pero ellos habían pasado a segundo plano. Mi madre era la que me importaba.

Y la iba a vengar.

Inspiré hondo y destrabe la puerta…la empujé suavemente.

Este se vio sorprendido, pero no le dejé reaccionar. Con toda la fuerza y brusquedad, junté ambos palos en uno y empujé para que se incrustaran en su gran barriga.

La sangre brotó sin compasión, al igual que mi golpe. Este trataba de quitársele. Pero yo no le dejaba, volví a empujar con todas mis fuerzas, esta vez ingresó más profundamente en la carne.

Grité y empujé con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban. Él escupió su sangre en mi rostro, su última visión…mi sonrisa diabólica por el haber conseguido mi venganza.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un montón de niñas de entre 10 y 15 años.

Ellas se quedaron impactadas. Solo una habló.

-Está herida

¿Estoy herida? La miré confusa, la adrenalina me dejó de golpe, sentí una gran punzada en mi pierna derecha, que mantenía levantada para que no tenga contacto con el suelo por mi tobillo hinchado que demostraba el esguince, creí que se refería a eso, hasta que noté la sangre. Elevé la vista más allá de mi tobillo, observando un feo corte de cuchilla. El muy desgraciado me lo quiso clavar pero no pudo, no le quedaban fuerzas.

Elevé la vista al observar como dos jóvenes me ayudan a levantarle.

*****Tiempo presente*****

Dejé de pensar en eso. Tenía que encontrar a Ludmila, no podía dejar que se metiera en problemas. Ella fue de las últimas adquisiciones de la caza, en la que ella era parte.

Tenía 11 años, al igual que ella, bueno lo aparentaban.

Observó a las demás cazadoras, tanto mortales como Náyades, Nereidas, mestizas y demás. A la caza no despreciaba a nadie.

Recordó con precisión como luego de eso, las cazadoras la adoptaron. Y ella aceptó unirse a la caza con gusto. Tenía que servir a Artemisa y renunciar a la compañía de los hombres, uno de ellos me causo la vida imposible y se había llevado a mi madre. No es como si estuviera feliz de ver uno. Pero con estos años les toleraba, incluso llegaba a bromear con ellos. Sin que lo supiera Artemisa, pero igualmente no estaba rompiendo el juramento.

Al poco tiempo de reunirme a la caza Artemisa fue llamada al Olimpo, nosotras armamos el campamento y cuidamos de los lobos y águilas. Al poco tiempo Artemisa volvió y me ordenó ir con ella.

Todas fruncieron el ceño, ellas sabían que era muy probable que fuera mestiza y no se equivocaban. Al llegar al Olimpo y luego de que los dioses discutieran sobre matarme o que permanezca viva delante mío. Artemisa les advirtió que no iban a dejar que me pongan una mano encima. A lo que mi padre estuvo de acuerdo.

Así sin más preámbulos, sin un. Pues mira eres mi hija, o un, lamento no haber podido hacer nada pero soy tu padre, nada de eso solo dijo.

-_Ustedes no le tocaran un pelo a mi hija_-me alagó que me defendiera, pero no me gustó la brusquedad en que me lo dijo.

Pero que más podía hacer yo que permanecer callada.

-_Calla Poseidón_-le había contestado Zeus.

Porque si, mi padre es Poseidón, dios del mar, agitador de tierras, a traedor de tormentas y padre de los caballos.

Pero eso no importaba ahora, tenía que encontrar a Ludmila, su prima.

**KONICHIWUAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**O olis! Como están? **

**Esta es mi nueva y sexy historia! Ok no.**

**Pero quisiera saber que les parece, la verdad es q esta idea rondaba continuamente en mi cabeza pero no se me ocurria como traspasarlo a papel y pues mi mami (si mi mami la que decía que esto no era trabajo) y dos de mis amigas (Cami Lud las amooo 3) me convencieron. Denme sus opiniones, esto es para que conozcan el pasado de las guardianas de los merodeadores.**

**Quería también aclarar q lo puse en clasifcacion M por los insultos y demás cosas…quizás haga lemons quien sabe *mirada pervertida***

**La trama comienza luego de que las conocieran y sepan la razón del comportamiento hacia los sexys magos ñ.ñ Las parejas ya están dadas por lo q no se cambiaran (Lo siento Camii Lud me lo pidió antes) asi q esta claro, si tiene éxito quizás incluya a alguno de ustedes en el fic. Pero por el momento eso es todo.**

**Por cierto no se preocupe por mi otro fic "Percy Jackson y El Ladrón del Rayo" quiero agradecerles el apoyo en esta historia 125 comentarios me siento querida *w* espero q esta historia tenga el mismo éxito! Me fui del tema, no se preocupen que seguiré actualizando, pero denme tiempo porfis! Aparte comienzas las vacaciones de invierno asi q luego tendre mas tiempo, eso es todo! Cuidense de los dementores y los monstruos! **

**Bye! ;D**


	2. Oscuro pasado Ludmila

**Percy Jackson & Harry Potter:**

**Guardianas de los Merodeadores.**

**_Vida antes de ser cazadora: _**

**_Ludmila…_**

-El pedido está hecho-murmuré-, gracias por su compra.

¿Quién dijo que con once años no podía ser la encargada de los pedidos? Sonreí.

Me paré de la piedra en la que me encontraba, divisando si el muchacho ojeroso salía por la entrada. Ni bien salió me dirigí hacia un pequeño túnel que atravesé sin problemas y fui recibida por un tipo musculoso. Me dirigió un asentimiento y me abrió la puerta de madera.

-Papá…-elevó una mano y me corregí inmediatamente.

-Sr. Voefumrow-odiaba el hecho de tener que llamarlo con su apellido, era como llamarte a ti misma- un nuevo pedido del pastel rojo 5 kilos…pasta blanca 5 kilos y… planta verde 10 kilos.

Él asintió y con un gesto de su mano supe que debía retirarme.

Sinceramente, no tenía idea de que era eso de pastel. No tenía idea de lo que comercializaba mi padre…pero todos les conocían por lo que sabía que era un hombre muy importante.

Me volví a sentar en el lugar en que estaba momentos antes.

A las pocas horas llegó mi reemplazo por lo que me fui a la arena…así le llamaban a una zona detrás de esta casa rocosa, donde un lugar llano y arenoso consumía gran parte de las tierras.

Me cambie y coloque ropa ligera para practicar mi deporte favorito el…

-Ludmila-me llamó Dean mi entrenador, dejando en el suelo una pequeña bolsa con gasas y vendas- hoy aremos palancas.

Asentí.

Un deporte soñado de mi parte…el cual costó demasiado que mi padre me dejara aprender…el Krav Maga.

Reaccioné rápidamente cuando le vi intentar golpearme un puñetazo. Me moví rápidamente para evitar el golpe pasando por su lado derecho mientras golpeaba con mi pie izquierdo sus costillas y le daba un puñetazo en su nariz que resonó con un ¡Crack! La sangre brotaba sin cesar pero no me importó, volví a la carga cuando le vi tambalearse hacia atrás.

Me precipite al ir hacia adelante, dándole tiempo a Dean de propinarme una patada en mi caja torácica. Maldecí por lo bajo e ignorando el dolor me agaché el último segundo para ver su puño atravesar el aire. Por puro instinto lo barrí logrando que cayera de espaldas, el tiempo suficiente para subirme a horcadas sobre él y propinarle el último puñetazo para dejarle inconsciente.

Sonreí.

Me quité la fina chaqueta que traía para ponerla debajo de la cabeza de Dean para que simulara una almohada. Fui a buscar las gasas y vendas y como pude limpié la sangre que le cubría el rostro y un poco que había caído en su cuello.

Suspiré.

Debía volver a su puesto, por lo que rápidamente sin mirar atrás me dirigí hacia mi habitación en el primer piso para asearme. Ni bien salí volví a mi puesto justo a tiempo para atender a una chica pálida, ojerosa y con pecas.

-Buenos días-dije.

Ella se tambaleó, perecía muy pasada en copas- Yo…yo…yo…

-¿Tu qué?-lamentablemente, para ella, yo carecía de paciencia por lo que mi voz sonó muy brusca, pero no es como si me importara, dudaba que siquiera recuerde haber entrado al edificio.

-Yo…yo…yo…

Gruñí.

-Mira tengo cosas que hacer así que me harías el favor de retirarte.

-Yo…yo…yo…hee ¿pedido?-lo dijo de manera muy lenta y MUY estúpida. (NA: Notas de Autor Lud NAL eso es lo q significa mi amados lectores por lo q cuando aparezca habrá un comentario de Lud :D q esta a mi lado O:) jijiji)

Suspiré sonoramente.

-¿Pues qué quieres?-le pregunté de mala gana.

Ella me miró y sonrió de manera estúpida.

-Yo…yo…así-y mostró su mano juntando el pulgar con el anular- un poquito-alargando la O. Hice una mueca de asco.

-¿De qué?-prácticamente le escupí en el rostro.

Ella me mostró su cinco dedos y se les quedo viendo embobada para comenzar a reír bobamente.

-Mira me falta un dedo-fruncí el ceño al ver como ocultaba el meñique.

Rodé los ojos.

-Será mejor que se retire-gruñí con los puños apretados-, a menos claro que quieras sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa-susurré para mí misma.

-¡Me quede sin dedo!-gritó la joven- ¡Me quede sin dedo!

Me paré de golpe con la poca paciencia que tuve echadas por el desagüe. Tomé su muñeca fuertemente por lo que se quejó. Tomé su dedo meñique y se lo mostré.

-¿Ves?-le gruñí con mi sonrisa falsa-, tienes tu dedo y sabes dónde te lo podes meter así que mejor te vas.

Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba se largó a mis brazos agradeciéndome el haber encontrado su "dedo perdido" y asegurando que le iba a dar la "reprimenda del año"

Reprimí el impulso de golpearle y sacarle a la fuerza del edificio. Apreté el puente de mi nariz. Inspiré hondo, intentando armarme de paciencia.

Tomé su muñeca fuertemente y prácticamente la arrastre hacia la puerta mientras esta gritaba ¡_Wiii!_

-Ahora, te quedaras aquí sin molestar hasta que te acuerdes del pedido.

Esta me miro sin entender. Di un suspiro exasperado y entre nuevamente al edificio y ocupé mi lugar.

Odiaba tener que estar dentro todo el día, aunque me sentía orgullosa de ser fuerte y tener este rango. No me gustaba el hecho de estar en este edificio de roca fría y colores lúgubres pero eran los gustos de su padre por lo que no se quejó.

Estuve contando las grietas del techo mientras aún podía oír la voz de la joven cantando el feliz cumpleaños.

Estuve haciendo lo propio durante varios minutos hasta que oí como alguien le hablaba…lo ignoré no es como si me importara…escuché como gritaba.

-¡Gracias por darme mi dedo!-alargando la "o"

Rodé los ojos y seguí con mi trabajo hasta las 22 hs. Cuando volví a mi habitación, mu duche y me dormí en mi cama.

*****En otro lugar*****

Luna se encontraba alimentando con carne cruda a los lobos, junto con tres jóvenes más que aun lucían tímidas y cayadas. Una joven pelinegra de ojos negros que ya no mostraban brillo, otra de ellas pelirroja de ojos verdes y una pelirrosa de ojos atrayentes que cambiaban de color.

-¿Cómo se llaman?-intentó entablar conversación.

-Camila-susurró una de ellas por lo bajo.

Luna le sonrió para darle confianza.

-Muy bien Camila, mi nombre es Luna y soy hija de Poseidón-extendió su mano pero notó la sangre de la carne por lo que la apartó rápidamente. Ella asintió callada, parecía pensativa.

-¿Ustedes?-preguntó a las demás jóvenes que no habían hablado.

-Lilian y Nhympadora.

Y como si fuera un resorte la joven pelirrosa golpeó a la pelirroja.

-¡No me llames Nhympadora! Lilian.-gritó la agresora con ahora el cabello rojo fuego.

-¡No me digas Lilian Nhympadora!

-No me digas…

Pero Luna intervino antes de que se tomen a los pelos.

-¿Pues como quieren que les llamemos?

-Lily-habló la pelirroja.

-Tonks-le dijo la pelirrosa que había recuperado su tono rosado.

-Bien, Camila, Lily y Tonks-le dirigió una mirada a cada una-espero que seamos buenas amigas y…

Se calló abruptamente y las demás le miraron instándole a seguir.

-Si…necesitan a alguien con quien descargarse o la razón por la que decidieron aceptar a la caza-se movió incómoda-, siempre pueden entrar a mi tienda.

Las demás bajaron la mirada y pude ver como intentaban con todas sus fuerzas contener las lágrimas.

Todas se estaban dando media vuelta ya que habían terminado cuando una agitada Zoë se acercó como alma que lleva al Tártaro.

-Tenesmos el rastro de Nemea-dijo agitada y rápidamente Luna comenzó a correr la vos apurando a guardar las cosas para ir a cazar al monstruo que por primera vez no atacaba…sólo huía.

*****Con Ludmila*****

Me levante con la pachorra al extremo…con eso dije todo. Por lo que todos mis movimientos eran lentos y torpes. Por supuesto Dean lo había notado y estaba segura que iba a aprovechar cualquier momento para atacarme. Lo conocía bien…lo conocía tan bien a ese pobre debilucho, con su carita de ángel que había apaleado tantas veces, brazos huesudos, le daba tanta lástima ese…¡maldito que me acaba de dar un puñetazo en la nariz! Y me sonreía de manera burlona.

Estaba furiosa y estaba echando chispas…miré su rostro el cual centellaba el terror absoluto…escuché el cálido susurró de la electricidad… Ptzz Ptzz Le sonreí de la manera más aterradoramente posible y pude ver como la palidez inundaba sus ojos.

Di un salto para ir hacia él, pero este reaccionó de igual manera por lo que comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Ven aquí cobarde!-mi vos centellaba odio puro y sentí como una ventisca me impulsaba hacia delante dándome velocidad. El comenzó a correr hasta que llegó a un muro donde era obligado a virar hacia la derecha a una escalera de metal.

Sus botas resonaban sobre la oxidada escalera por lo que me apresuré antes de perderle de vista. Comencé a subir rápidamente por la escalera hacia una habitación de ladrillo mohoso. No lo vi por ninguna parte pero seguí mis instintos hasta la ventana que daba a otras escaleras metálicas que unían el edificio departamental. Sonreí cuando vi con la respiración acelerada al idiota que me golpeó. Me agarré de una barra de metal para no caerme y oí un alarido de dolor. Con un rápido giro de cabeza noté como algo saltaba de la escalera, no, no saltaba, se expulsó de la escalera como bala de cañón.

Me quede congelada a medio bajar la escalera para ver como el cuerpo de Dean estaba contra una pared de ladrillo echando humo con los pelos parados.

No estaba segura de cómo lo hice, quizá fue la preocupación pero baje un tramo de la escalera y luego me deslice con ayuda de un caño hasta abajo.

Cuando llegué con Dean lo primero que hice fue verle el pulso, el cual estaba muy lento. Su chaqueta de cuero humeaba demasiado por lo que se la quité. Su corto cabello café estaba en puntas con pequeñas corrientes eléctricas.

-Vamos inútil-murmuré.

Coloqué uno de sus brazos sobre mi cuello y su cuerpo se recargó en el mío.

-Diablos como pesas-me quejé.

Abrí la puerta trasera como pude con un chico de 16 años de peso muerto. Prácticamente le arrastré hacia adentro. No tenía idea de que hacer por lo que opté lo más sensato que se me ocurrió. Dejé el cuerpo en la hitación más cercana y fui en busca de mi padre. Pero no estaba preparada para ver lo que tenía delante.

Muchas personas con un traje extraño…que gritaban órdenes.

-Sr. Voefumrow queda detenido por venta de drogas ilegales tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga podrá ser utilizado en el juicio en su contra.

-¡Papá!-si lo sé fue imprudente pero no podía ver como mi padre era llevado por la policía.

El me miró de una manera extraña…calculadora.

Los policías me miraron atentamente y se me comenzaban a acercar lentamente. Demasiado para mi gusto. Mi mirada fue a parar a la de mi padre que con los labios formó una palabra _Ayúdame_ Por supuesto que lo iba a hacer…sin dudar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-me pregunto el policía a mi derecha.

Yo miré a mi padre y asentí para él. Él policía asintió creyendo que era para él, por lo que me tomó de la mano

Gran error. Yo no iba a ninguna parte. Tenía que ayudar a mi padre.

Él había tomado mí muñeca izquierda por lo que hice amague de acompañarle pero solo di un paso para acercarme a un policía que traía arma y desarmarle con una patada y tomar el arma del aire. Funcionó y no solo eso, gracias al agarre de mi muñeca izquierda empujé a mi captor y le patee las piernas para que se arrodille y apunté con la pistola su cien.

-Suelten a mi padre o lo mutilo-dije con vos clara y mordaz, que no admitía duda alguna.

Los presentes en la sala se mostraron sorprendidos. Mi padre se paró con una sonrisa orgullosa y se acercó a mi lado, colocando su mano en mi hombro.

-Bien hecho-dijo claramente.

Los demás le miraron indignados…pero no me importó en lo más mínimo.

-¿Dónde está Dean y Robert?-Robert era el guardián de su despacho.

-Robert, no lo sé…pero Dean se electrocuto… ¿creo?-sonó más a pregunta porque no había nada con lo que electrocutarse pero mostraba signos de que así era.

Mi padre maldijo por lo bajo.

-Deja que yo le lleve-me susurró al oído.

Él tomó el arma aun apuntando a la cien de aquel policía con un movimiento de envión levanto al policía que se encontraba de rodillas y lo utilizó de escudo para taparse mientras yo habría la puerta y salía junto con el segundos más tarde.

-Prepárate para correr-murmuró.

Yo asentí aún con el agarré hacia el policía.

-Ahora-susurró y soltó al hombre mientras yo le golpeaba en la nuca con mi codo.

Comencé a correr siguiendo a mi padre una cuadra entera y vi que se adentraba a una vieja, con énfasis en vieja. Sin rastros de pintura, pasto largo y lleno de hongos con la mugre que se fue acumulando.

Le seguí ignorando las arcadas que me daba el ver semejante espectáculo que no era mejor dentro de la casa.

Había cuatro motocicletas en el lugar. Yo no sabía manejar una obviamente.

-Rápido-gruñó

Abrí la reja que daba a la calle y mi padre salió de allí con la moto. Sin importarme el dejar abierto el portón corrí hacia la calle donde mi padre me esperaba para partir.

Pero las cosas se pusieron peores.

Oí la sirena de la policía que iba en camino y quise apresurarme a subir la moto, pero antes de que me diese cuenta, mi padre ya no estaba junto a mí, iba a toda velocidad un cuadras más adelante, dos cuadras, tres cuadras y yo seguía aquí. La policía estaba por llegar por lo que rápidamente me escondí detrás de unos arbustos, mohosos y asquerosos, para ver como la patrulla pasaba a gran velocidad siguiendo a la moto que no podía ver.

En verdad estaba enojada pero sobre todas las cosas decepcionada, eran sentimientos muy fuertes que me daban dolor de cabeza.

-Que podría ser peor-susurré.

No debí hacerlo, como si dios estuviera en mi contra comenzó a llover, era como si mis emociones estuvieran ligadas a las tristes gotas de la lluvia. No podía quedarme aquí, y mucho menos iba a entrar a esa cachucha y no podía volver a mi hogar.

Diablos, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Elevé la vista para ver si no había ningún testigo y me incorporé para buscar otra motocicleta dentro de la arruinada casa.

No tenía idea de cómo iba a manejar esa bestia. Había visto a su padre miles de veces encender las dichosas motocicletas de cualquier modelo, pero no tenía idea de cómo encenderla y mucho menos manejarla.

Pero, que podía hacer si él le había dejado tirada.

Maldije por lo bajo a mi padre por cobarde.

Comencé a buscar algo con lo que me diera una idea de cómo arrancar las motocicletas pero solo encontré $500 y unos pocos centavos. _Seguramente ya lo tenía planeado pero no le dio tiempo a tomarlo_.

Con mis mayores esfuerzos intenté no vomitar al entrar en la cocina y buscar alimentos…en buen estado.

Abrí los estantes de madera los cuales se encontraban sucios, polvorientos y repletos de telas arañas. Busqué en una cajonera donde había cubiertos que lucían limpios, pero no pensaba tocarlos puesto que había pequeñas bolitas blancas, no estaba segura de que insecto eran, pero de algo si estaba completamente segura, que eran huevos y no iba a tocar eso.

Mirando la heladera me decidía entre arriesgarse o no.

Con esfuerzos estiré un poco el cuello de mi camisa, lo suficiente para que esta cubra mi nariz y abría el refrigerador.

Asqueroso.

Esa palabra alcanzaba a describir lo que veía. Las paredes de dicho artefacto se encontraba negro o eso pensé al ver que se movían, para luego comprobar que eran cucarachas, el moho claramente se encontraba en las esquinas y una jarra llena de un líquido de dudosa procedencia estaba en el centro de le escena.

De inmediato me arrepentí y cerré la puerta de un tirón y hui de allí.

_Estúpida motocicleta_

Como no encontré instrucciones y mi cerebro me pedía a gritos olvidar las escenas anteriores intenté imitar las acciones que hacía mi padre al encender esta chatarra.

Me subí sobre ella y descansé un poco de mi peso en la pierna izquierda y le daba vuelta a la llave que ya se encontraba puesta para luego con mi pierna derecha comenzar a patear un pedazo de metal.

_¿Por qué no funcionaba? ¿Era demasiado pedir que encendiera? Al parecer sí._

Volví a intentarlo y otra vez y una vez más hasta que con un giro de muñeca la motocicleta cobró vida con un resonante rugido.

-¡Sí!

Me subí emocionada y me abroché el casco luego de atármelo con una coleta y evitar que se vea.

Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer, puse el cambio y arranque camino hacia…no tenía idea, solo sabía que era al lado contrario de mi padre.

*****Cuatro días después*****

Pasó tan poco tiempo desde que su padre la abandonó, al menos aún tenía dinero pero eso no iba a durar mucho. Aún tenía esperanzas de que su padre le enviara un mensaje de texto para saber dónde se reencontrarían…pero eso nunca pasó.

La verdad no sabía cómo era que a su celular no se le acababa la batería y aún conservaba toda la energía…puesto que solo tuvo que dejarle cargar una vez en su vida.

Me encontraba en un restaurante, con mi cabello azul eléctrico como mis ojos, luego de habérmelo teñido, cubriéndome el rostro para no llamar la atención, puesto que vi mi rostro varias veces junto al de mi padre.

Mi pedido llegó, un plato de ñoquis con tuco, me relamí los labios, no había comido nada al medio día, por lo que delante de mí se encontraba el almuerzo, merienda y cena de hoy.

Una joven de aproximadamente quince años entró al local y se sentó a mi lado y pidió algo de comer. Ella elevó la vista, por un momento creí que me miraba…luego noté que lo que miraba era la tv que estaba a mi izquierda.

-Podría…-murmuró la joven a una camarera señalando la televisión.

La joven asintió y volvió con un control remoto y le subió el volumen.

-…tenemos un documento certificado por el Departamento Judicial de Lomas de Zamora-hablaba una mujer morena, esta tomó una hoja, se colocó los lentes y comenzó a leer-. _Tr__es niñas de entre __4 y 13 años fueron entregadas a cambio de dinero a un hombre y una mujer que profesan el rito umbanda, quienes las esclavizaron, torturaron y sometieron a abuso sexual en una vivienda de la localidad bonaerense de Monte Chingolo, partido de Lanús._

_Las niñas, dos hermanas de 4 y 12 años y una tía de ellas, de 13, lograron escapar de la vivienda en la que permanecieron cautivas desde hacía cuatro años, ubicada en Bouchard al 2000, mediante la ayuda de una vecina que avisó a la policía._

_La mujer, identificada como Graciela Ledesma, quien tiene 6 hijos, y su tío Jorge Ruso profesan el rito umbanda y fueron detenidos acusados de lesiones graves, corrupción de menores, explotación sexual agravada, trata de personas agravada y reducción a la servidumbre agravada._

_El hombre también está imputado por abuso sexual agravado, reportaron fuentes con acceso al expediente._

_Las niñas, oriundas del barrio Los Hornos de la ciudad La Plata y entregadas al hombre y la mujer a cambio de dinero, permanecen alojadas en un hogar de la capital bonaerense, informó la secretaría de Niñez y Adolescencia de la provincia de Buenos Aires._

_"Las niñas fueron atendidas en un primer momento por profesionales médicos, además de psicólogos del Servicio Local de Promoción y Protección de Derechos de Lanús, y desde su traslado están acompañadas por profesionales de esta Secretaría", expresó en un comunicado._

_SIN EDUCACIÓN Y REDUCIDAS A EXPLOTACIÓN_

_Fuentes de la investigación manifestaron que las menores de edad permanecían en la vivienda "sin oportunidad de educarse, sin poder salir, reducidas a explotación sexual y laboral" y expresaron que "las tenían de rodillas cuando se negaban a realizar lo que se les pedía"._

_"Las niñas fueron rapadas, las dejaban en el patio en invierno y les tiraban agua helada", dijeron las fuentes consultadas, y sostuvieron que "les pegaban trompadas y patadas, con un palo con pinches, y las quemaban con tijera y tenedor, que previamente eran pasados por aceite hirviendo"._

_Asimismo, informaron que "a la dos más grandes las ofrecían para se acostaran con vecinos y familiares"._

_Según el expediente, las menores de edad permanecieron esclavizadas por la pareja desde cuatro años atrás hasta este domingo, cuando lograron escapar. Fuentes de la investigación sostuvieron que el hombre y la mujer, detenidos ayer, dijeron que las niñas fueron entregadas por sus padres para que las cuiden, admitieron que profesaron el rito umbanda, aunque afirmaron que ya no lo hacen, y negaron haberlas esclavizado, maltratado o abusado._

_El jefe de la Superintendencia de Zona Sur II bonaerense, Sergio Gil, dijo a la prensa que "hace un año que se encontraban en esta situación y habían sido entregadas por sus madres a cambio de dinero o trabajo"._

_El comisario sostuvo que "al menos una de las niñas mayores fue abusada sexualmente", manifestó que las menores de edad sufrieron "graves abusos psicológicos y físicos" y presentaban cuadros de "desnutrición y golpes"._

_Gil expresó que los detenidos están acusados por "lesiones graves, corrupción de menores, trata de menores agravada y reducción a la servidumbre", mientras que al hombre también se le imputa "abuso sexual agravado por la situación de convivencia existente por ser las víctimas menores de edad"._

_Un vecino de la pareja que se identificó como Diego dijo en declaraciones al canal C5N que "una de las nenas me pidió ayuda para escapar" y afirmó que "nunca vi peleas o insultos en la casa. Yo sabía que eran religiosos, nada más"._

_"Les di una mano con mi mamá cuando se les incendió la casa", expresó, y manifestó que a las niñas "siempre se las veía golpeadas"._

_La causa judicial recayó en la Fiscalía N 4 del departamento judicial de Lomas de Zamora, a cargo del fiscal Jorge Griecco._

Decir que estaba indignada era poco, sabía que más de un gruñido había salido de mi garganta.

Que no era nada comparada con la furia que expulsaba la muchacha a mi lado…la cual era contagiosa…no podía evitar pensar en las pobres niñas…de su edad, si eso le hubiera ocurrido a ella…

Pero un estallido la trajo a la realidad, es estallido de un cortocircuito en la televisión que apagada echaba humo.

Desvié la vista para que las chispas no me saltaran a la cara y pude ver como la joven me miraba con esos ojos plateados…espera ¿plateados?

La miré detalladamente pero sus ojos eran color chocolate, te inventas todo, me reprendí.

La muchacha se paró y salió de allí, yo la imité.

Al salir, había dejado el suficiente dinero por los ñoquis con tuco, sucedió algo que definitivamente no me esperaba…mi celular sonó…me quedé estática un momento observando el bolsillo de mi pantalón donde sonaba la melodía programada ante la llamada de alguien.

(Momentos-Noel Schrajis)

**La vida es un millón de momentos,**

**Los tienes, de prisas se van,**

**Las horas nos escriben un cuento**

**Tu boca que me pide más.**

La melodía continuaba por lo que, con mano temblorosa tomé el teléfono.

-¿Hola?

-¿Ludmila?

-¿Papá?-dije al borde del llanto.

-Si soy yo.

Me oculté en el callejón más cercano, para permitirme llorar.

-Papá tengo miedo-susurré, admitiendo algo que jamás admitiría a otra persona.

-No te preocupes hija-me tranquilizó.

Yo asentí, aunque sabía que no me veía.

-¿Dónde estás?-continuó.

-En un callejón, acabo de salir de un restaurante…

-¿En qué zona?

-Es a unas pocas cuadras de la estación de trenes.

-¿El que está cerca de una plaza?

-Sí, la plazoleta a la que me llevaba mamá.

-Quiero que me esperes ahí, te recogeré y podremos irnos juntos.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, lo siento por la tardanza es que quería sacármeles de encima para que estés segura.

Una lágrima traicionera cayó de mi ojo derecho.

-No te preocupes por ello…

-¿Cómo estás vestida?

-¿Qué?

-Así te reconoceré.

-Llevo un pantalón de gimnasia celeste con franjas blancas al igual que mi chaleco, el cabello suelto del mismo color de mis ojos y unas deportivas blancas algo sucias.-describí todo aquello mientras me revisaba.

-Bien, en diez minutos estoy allí, te buscaré en el columpio.

Asentí, pero como no me veía confirmé que allí estaría y así acabó la comunicación.

Pasaron cinco minutos por lo que, cubriéndome con la capucha del chaleco, me acerqué a la plazoleta hasta llegar a las hamacas.

Me senté en la de en medio y comencé a columpiarme.

Pasaron dos minutos y observaba atenta a cualquier persona de gran altura como lo era mi padre.

Habían pasado ya diez minutos desde la llamada de mi padre y no había señales de él.

Oí el ruido de unas grandes pisadas y me paré de golpe y lo que vi me dejó helada.

Un enorme felino, del tamaño de los árboles a mí alrededor, se me acercaba lentamente enseñándome sus dientes que de una mordida podría destrozar un elefante bebé.

E hizo lo que menos hubiera pensado que haría, se recostó delante de mí como si se tratase de un perro, boca arriba, con su enorme melena cubriéndole los ojos.

Yo seguía observándole atónita y oí un gemido lastimero provenir de aquella bestia moviendo su cabeza intentando captar una imagen tras su peluda melena.

-¿Qué carajos?-exclame atónita.

Oí otro ruido y de inmediato noté a muchas niñas de entre 11 y 15 años con arcos tensados, una joven con espada, otra con un martillo, una con unas extrañas cuchillas circulares negras, una muy pequeña con cuchillas y una niña a la delantera con una expresión de incredulidad.

-¡¿Qué carajos?!-gritó incrédula la joven de espada, supe que me caería bien con sola esa frase. (NA: Así comenzó nuestra amistad con Lud xD)

Una de las chicas con arquero le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Lo siento-dijo, aunque era obvio que no lo sentía.

*****Tiempo presente*****

_Mi bonito pasado_, pensé con amargura.

Estaba aburrida, no peor, tenía una crisis nerviosa de aburrición (NA: Existe esa palabra? xD el Word no me lo corrige :O), maldito THDA.

Comencé a dar vueltas, en el lugar. Definitivamente NO quería recordar lo que venía después.

Había rechazado la oferta de ser cazadora porque confiaba en mi padre…pero él jamás llegó. Se comunicó con migo unos días después dándome una vaga escusa, que ya ni la recuerdo, del porque no había llegado. Y yo como buena niña de once años le creí ciegamente. Se fijó otra fecha para el mismo lugar. Mi padre llegó a recogerme, en la motocicleta con la que me abandonó, y me dijo que debíamos pasar por la casa de unos de sus amigos para poder abandonar mi país. Argentina. (NA: Argentina PAZIOM 3 xD)

La visita resultó ser otro abandono, mi padre debía cuentas y no tenía dinero suficiente con el que escapar, por lo que me ofreció a su gordo, grasoso y asqueroso amigo, como su pago hacia la libertad. Recuerdo haber estado aterrada cuando el hombre aceptó y el haber descubierto la mercancía de mi padre de la peor manera junto con un secreto que por un momento me aterró, hasta descubrir la verdad.

_-¡Él ni siquiera es tu padre biológico y tu madre murió gracias a la mercancía de tu drogadicto padre!_

_¡Qué bonita manera de enterarte que quien creías que era tu padre no lo fuera, que la muerte dudosa de tu madre era por droga que mi supuesto padre vendía!_-Pensé sarcásticamente.

Después de ese momento había quedado en blanco, recuerdo que ese mismo hombre, luego de gritarme esas palabras me obligara a utilizar ropa de puta e ir ofreciéndoles alcohol a sus socios.

Gracias a los dioses Artemisa apareció y me rescató de ese lugar, sin antes enviar a mi tío Hades unas cuantas apestosas almas.

Desde ese momento me convertí en practicante o novata como decían todos y con ayuda de mi concejera o jefa, como me gustaba llamarla para fastidiarla, Luna, quien resultó ser mi prima, aprendo a entrenar con armas, distintos lenguajes y dialectos, monstruos y mitos griegos, porque no conocía ninguno.

Hablando de ella…

Observé a mi prima que se quedó observando una fuente de agua en medio del templo de Artemisa sin siquiera pestañear.

Era mi oportunidad de escapar…claro si Lily no me detenía antes.

Pero, sorpresivamente, ella se encontraba en el mismo estado que Luna junto a Tonks y Camila.

Sonreí, a nadie le gusta estar apresado en este lugar y mucho menos al viento que le gusta ser libre, nadie puede parar a una traviesa hija de Zeus y eso quedó claro cuando ninguna cazadora intentó detenerme…claro que Zoë, Phoebe y Gregoria estaban cuidando de Nea el gran león que terminó siendo la mascota de las cazadoras…bueno más bien de Camila, Lily, Tonks, Luna y mío ya que somos a las únicas que obedece…y son las únicas que pueden "detenerme" de alguna manera.

Al salir del templo la brisa me dio en el rostro y con una sonrisa traviesa comencé mi travesía hacia la no aburrición.

**KONICHIWUAAA!**

**Bueno antes q nada quiero mostrar mi descontento! ESTUPIDA NET! Tenía un lindo capítulo, en realidad también tenía el de mi otra historia de Percy Jackson y El Ladrón de Rayo y ambos cap se me borraron y yo estaba con cara de :O :( :'c tristezaaaa! No lo podía creer mi corazón hico crack! Tanto tiempo desperdiciado para q la mierd* de computadora no me haya guardado los put*s archivos! *gruñe***

**Casi me da un colapso nervioso y tuve que volver a escribirlo! Pero como tenía bronca y uno no puede escribir lo mismo dos veces ( a menos q lo haya anotado y lo copie) y salio esto…no estoy tan conforme como lo estaba con el otro cap q se me borro pero me gusto asi q lo subo ñ.ñ**

**Bien! Sanjando este tema…quiero ponerme seria unos momentos…sobre la noticia q aparece en el bar…me entristece decir que es verdad…no podía creerlo cuando vi la noticia en el noticiero por lo q lo coloq para q vean…la verdad me entristece mucho…actualmente las nenas reciden en la casa del policía que las encontró y el joven quiere adopatarlas…lo cual me alegro pero eso esta en manos de la justicia…espero q las nenas si no se pueden qdar con el poli (lo cual lamentare mucho) puedan ir a un lugar en el q le edn caruño…**

**Ahoro vuelvo a ser yo! Y tengo otra noticia!**

**Mi historia ya tiene en FF 2 favoritos 4 Seguidores! Wiii**

**Y en Wattpad tiene varios comentarios a quien ira la dedicatoria ;) 42 leidos y 2 estrellas Soy feliz! *w***

**Ok algo exagerado pero WWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ok no.**

**Pero estoy feliz asi q espero q les guste el cap. Y me voy preparando para volver a escribir el siguiente cap. De mi otra historia asi q besitos!**

**Los ama La otaku que lee libros!**

**Bye! ;D**

**Pta: Para los que no lo saben mis cuentas…**

**Podes contactarme en: **

**Twitter (el pajarito azul)**

** Luna_vallejos (Mi foto con mi hermano q es cadete de bomberos ñ.ñ)**

**Facebook (la F blanca con fondo azul)**

**Luna Vallejos (La otaku que lee libros Clary)**

**Fanfiction (Dibujo raro de azul y blanco FAIL)**

**La otaku que lee libros…**

**Wattpad: (La W naranja)**

**LaOtakuQueLeeLibros**

**Pta2: Los amoo! Dejen reviews porfis :3**

**Pta3: Disculpen la demora se me borro el cap. :'c**


End file.
